In the production of arylene sulfide polymers, it is sometime desirable that the melt flow and molecular weight of the polymer be changed during processing of the polymer. Various procedures have been utilized to cause arylene sulfide polymers to change in physical properties during processing. It is well known that arylene sulfide polymers can be treated in a manner such that the polymer properties substantially change during heating of the polymer by incorporating into the polymer a curing promoter. A new group of curing agents has now been discovered.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a process for promoting the curing of arylene sulfide polymers.
A further object of this invention is to provide cured arylene sulfide polymers.
Another object of this invention is to provide effective curing agents for poly(phenylene sulfide).
Other objects, aspects, and the several advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the specification and the appended claims.